Equestria
The People's Republic of Equestria (short PR Equestria) is a communist country. It follows a kingdom and is a place of Ponies, Unicorns, Alicorns, Corns, Pegasi, Pedophiles and Rapists. Equestria is located near the Bermuda Triangle. History Foundation Equestria was originally founded by Claude Frollo so that he could burn anything he wants with fire. He proclaimed the place "Burnestria". However, then the Ponies arrived, led by Princess Celestia and Luna. After a brief war, they ended up burning Frollo and his army with fire. Frollo, burning alive, swore revenge against the two princess. Everypony (yes, this is Equestrian English) settled the land and spend all their time discovering his talent. Some were good but the most were drugs, sexism, murderer, rape and/or pedophilia. The Equestrian Regime Thousands of years later, Twilight Sparkle and her friends met Princess Celestia, her mind became corrupted by lust and her goal became to touch Twilight's Ass. This turned Celestia into a rapist. She began to rape her slaves and guards daily during lunchtime. Celestia attempted to rape Twilight one time but but Twilight managed to escape from Celestia by temporary blinding her by showing her "House Fancy" from SpongeBob Season 6 (particularly, the infamous toenail scene). After failing to rape Twilight Sparkle, Celestia was further driven into madness. FRED Ten years after Attack FRED, Fred Figglehorn escaped to Equestria. He was staying in the castle when armed Koridan forces working for President Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen broke in and killed him. Civil War In 2015, the Equestrians got fed up with their wackjob queen constantly raping them so they revolted. Tirek, with the help of his father, managed to take control of the revolution. In secret, he managed to make "deals" with Koridai and Mobius which gave Tirek a large supply of money and weapons. With their backing, Tirek was easily able to win the war. He soon invaded the castle where there were no guard because Celestia forced them all into an orgy against their will. Tirek launched a series of Bob-ombs against the orgy killing everyone involved, including Celestia. Considering how ridiculous her death was, Tirek ended up lying to everyone and saying he shot her. Wumboist Republic After the civil war, Tirek set up the Wumboist Republic of Equestria as a social democracy with freedom of speech and freedom of religion thanks to Lord Tirek. He also drastically improved Equestria's relations with Mobius and Koridai which resulted in more money entering the country improving everyone's lives. This ended up giving him a 90% approval rating. Communist Country In 2017, Lord Tirek realized that 10% of the population still hated him so he rewrote the Constitution and became a dictator. He ended up nuking those who disliked him. After this China visited Tirek and they convinced him to become a communist. Military Once a nation with bad military, Equestria's military has since approved thanks to Tirek and Megatron, Cybertron's half leader (the other half being Optimus Prime) who both began to import Decepticon and Mobius technology as well. Equestria also counts with T.R.A.P.P.C. or The Reinforced Army of Power Ponies that eat Cupcakes. Currency Equestria's currency, the Equestrian Bit, has become unstable after several incidents. Many are worried that this will get worse than the Rupee inflation in Hyrule. Statistics Demography de:Equestria Category:Places Category:Worlds Category:Illuminati Category:Communists Category:My Little Pony